No title couldn't think of one
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: It's a songfic.. there is a song.. and charachters from the X-Men.. such as Rogue and Jean.. uhm.. warning fem-ish slash? r just in case


Hello! In case you don't know, this is my first songfic, so just tell me what you think. Even if it is bad. I can take a hit! *puts on steal armor* I'm ready!  
  
I do not own Evanescence or their song "Where will you go" and I do not own X-Men evolution.. although my Birthday is coming up and if somebody wanted to get me a really nice present.. Hint hint wink wink.  
  
Uhm.. yeah.. there's no title.  
  
(Piano introduction then guitar and drums)  
  
They had all tried to be nice to her. They invited the gothic girl to games, movies, sleepovers. Not once did she speak to them unless she absolutely had to. Everyone gave up on her, not wanting anymore glares for no apparent reasons. But one girl did not give up. No, she could never give up on love.  
  
"You're too important for anyone. You play the role of all you long to be. But I, I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone."  
  
Most of the kids in the mansion thought Rogue was just stuck up. They never thought about her feelings. Once in a while someone would be nice and acknowledge her but most of the time it was just easy for everyone to ignore her. Easy for everyone except Jean.  
  
"But where will you go, when no one's left to save you from yourself? You can't escape. You can't escape."  
  
(Guitar and drums)  
  
Despite the fact that Jean tried to reach out to Rogue, Rogue always felt alone. Nothing could take away her pain of not being able to touch other people. The pain of having no friends, no family, no one who loved her, it was driving Rogue insane. It hurt her so much that each night she would sneak into the bathroom three doors down from Jean's dorm and she would pick up a friendly razor. She would often hesitate before cutting herself, but eventually she would cut. She would watch the blood trickle down her wrist and think of Jean. Little did she know, Jean was thinking of her too.  
  
"You think that I can't see right through your eyes, scared to death to face reality."  
  
Never knowing what to do, Jean would just sit on her bed and worry about her love. She never heard Rogue cry out in pain though. Until one night, when Rogue cut too far.  
  
"No one seems to hear your hidden cries! You're left to face yourself alone. "  
  
That night Jean dashed down the hall and into the bathroom to find a crumpled up Rogue. Jean immediately bandaged Rogue's wounds and assured Rogue that she would not tell the Professor. Jean just made sure that Rogue would come to her the night time that she felt like cutting herself. Rogue had only given Jean a "yeah right" look, but Jean had a feeling she would be seeing more of this southern beauty.  
  
"But where will you go (where will you go) when no one's left to save you from yourself?"  
  
A few nights later, Rogue found herself walking into Jean's room at three in the morning. As she sat there debating whether or not she should wake up Jean, Jean's graceful figure shifted under the covers. Bracing herself to run towards the door, Rogue stopped as she hears the faintest voice ask her to stay. Unsure of what to do, Rogue just stood there a few moments until Jean moved over in the bed and lightly patted the empty side as though knowing Rogue's uneasiness. She decided to ask Jean if they could just talk instead. Sighing, Jean sat up and they talked.  
  
"You can't escape the truth. I realize that you're afraid! (I realize) But you can't abandon everyone!"  
  
After about two hours of talking, Jean and Rogue realized that they had moved closer together. Rogue immediately thought of her powers and almost fell off the bed as she jumped away from Jean. Jean, wanting Rogue to be next to her again moved closer to Rogue and used her mental powers to create a very thin shield around her body, allowing her to lay a gentle hand on Rogue's face. An amazed Rogue could only gaze into Jean's jade eyes. Slowly becoming more comfortable, Rogue moved in a little closer to Jean, ending up only a few inches from Jean's face. Jean lightly rubbed her thumb across Rogue's lips. As Rogue saw her love leaning down for a kiss a tear fell from her eye, causing reality to fall upon her once more. She quickly got up and ran as far away from jean as she could get thinking that Jean didn't really love her and that she could only bring her lovely telepath pain.  
  
"You can't escape! You don't want to escape!"  
  
Jean fell onto her cushioned bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking what had just happened. She now knew that she wasn't the only one who had hidden feelings.  
  
"I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands! Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?"  
  
Before Rogue had been able to leave Jean's room Jean had spoken to her mentally. She only said three words; I love you. That's what kept ringing through Rogue's head as she sat in front of the fireplace, wondering which ways would be best to end her life.  
  
"I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming."  
  
Making up her mind once and for all, Jean got up and ran through the dark halls of the mansion. Everyone was asleep, everyone except for her and the girl sitting softly by the fire. Running down the stairs Jean heard Rogue's thoughts about suicide and wanting to leave. Not wanting to miss this amazingly lucky opportunity, Jean used her powers to skip the entire staircase and float into the living room. Landing right behind Rogue, Jean was not at all surprised to see Rogue jump up into a karate position.  
  
Seeing it was just Jean, Rogue stood a little bit more naturally although she was still a little jumpy. Noticing the same look in Jean's eyes as Rogue often had when thinking of Jean, Rogue thought it would be best if she left. She walked by Jean without saying a word and headed towards the staircase. Thinking that Rogue must not leave, Jean quickly turned around as Rogue brushed by her.  
  
"Where will you go? (Where will you go?)When no one's left to save you from yourself?!"  
  
"You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid! (I realize) but you can't reject the whole world!"  
  
Jean grabbed Rogue's hand and made the magnificent girl face her.  
  
"You can't escape!"  
  
She then wrapped her slender arms around Rogue's slim waist, pulling her closer. Rogue gasped as she realized how much she had longed for this. How much she needed this and how much pain Jean would be in if this happened. She unwillingly tried to get away but stopped.  
  
"You won't escape!"  
  
Rogue stopped struggling and all she could do was put her hands around Jean's waist and wait as Jean moved in.  
  
"You can't escape!"  
  
Jean lowered her lips to Rogue's and as she finally kissed the person of her dreams. A feeling of extreme bliss sank into her heart as she felt Rogue kissing her back.  
  
"You don't want to escape!"  
  
Their kiss, which had started out careful, had now grown into a passionate embrace and the held onto each other until the sun awoke the mansion.  
  
(Ending sounds and the music fades out) 


End file.
